The invention relates to a device for measuring the gas content in a molten metal, the device comprising an immersion end having a gas-collecting body, a gas supply line opening to the immersion end, and a gas discharge line for the gases passing through the gas-collecting body, and a method of using the device.
Such devices are known from European Patent EP 307 430 B1. The devices described here are suitable for measuring the gas content, particularly hydrogen, for example in molten steel. Here, the gas-collecting body is made of porous stone. With different melts it can happen that the measurement is impaired, in that the openings of the body become blocked or the surface of the body does not make sufficient contact with the molten metal.
A similar device is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,526 B1. This device has a quartz-glass tube, in which the melt is collected. The molten metal can then penetrate into the interior of the immersion probe through a stopper, which is permeable for the melt. This stopper made of aluminum oxide should hold back impurities in the molten metal.
From European Patent DE 38 74 423 T2 (EP 295 798 B1) a probe is known for determining the concentration of a gas in molten metal, the probe comprising a gas-collecting body, wherein the gas-collecting body has a gas supply line and a gas discharge line for the gases passing through the gas-collecting body. The gas-collecting body is made of aluminum oxide. From German published patent application DT 24 23 783 A1, an immersion sensor is known for measuring oxygen in molten metals with a solid electrolyte spinel structure.